Jason: New Path
by Frontline
Summary: Jason has left the International Peace Conference and is looking for a new direction. His travels have taken him to Japan where he meets a Sensei who gives him what he's looking for.


Jason sat on the stone bench, listening to the faint sound of running water from the small stream that run through the garden, watching the sun rising over the roof of the Dojo.

_I can't remember the last time I felt this...at peace. _

However, he was also restless and uncertain. It had been two weeks since he'd left the World Peace Conference and he was restless and uncertain. It wasn't even as if he had anyone to talk to. Trini had gone to visit her family in China and Zack had chosen to head to San Francisco, but Jason hadn't known what to do. In the end, he'd bought a plane ticket to Japan and...

'Konichiwa.' Jason looked up when he heard the soft voice and saw a man standing a few feet away, dressed in a white Gi and black Hakama.

'Konichiwa.' Jason replied, coming to his feet.

'My name is Sensei Muramuto Toyoshige. I apologise for disturbing you, but I wanted to welcome you to the Dojo.'

'Thank you, Sensei.' Jason said, bowing to him and Toyoshigei smiled.

'It is not usual to see a Westerner here, particularly one who knows our customs. However, this Dojo is open to all who wish to train or are simply looking for peace.'

He held Jason's gaze for a second, before inclining his head towards him.

'A good day to you.'

Jason watched him walk back across the courtyard and disappear back into the Dojo before taking off his jacket, folding it up and placing it on the bench. He spent the next hour working through his Karate katas as the sun rose higher. As his muscles loosened up, he pushed himself harder, moving from punch to block to kick to counter, losing himself in the rhythm.

'Kisama!'

Hearing the shout, Jason stopped, turning to see three people standing behind him. They were wearing black Karate gi's and were staring at him in a way that put him on edge.

'Yes?' Jason asked, his hands held loosely away from his sides. 'Those were some impressive moves.'

A blonde haired man said, stepping ahead of the others with a cocky grin.

'Why don't we see how good you are?'

'Another time, maybe.' Jason said, moving towards his jacket, but the man moved to block his path. 'What's the matter?' He asked. 'Are you afraid, Gaijin?'

'No.' Jason answered levelly. 'I'm just not going to fight you.'

'So desu ka.' He said, stepping forward with his fist bunched, his fist blurring towards him, but Jason had expected it. He side-stepped the blow, taking two steps back out of his range and holding up his hands. 'That's enough...' He began, as the man swung around, launching another punch towards him. Jason caught his wrist and twisted, dumping him onto his back. The man scowled and scrambled back to his feet, his face twisted in anger and he drew back his fist again.

'Matte!' Sensei said, his voice cracking like thunder and the man turned towards him, his hands dropping to his sides.

'You've been warned before, Ishihara.' He said. 'I suggest you leave, now.' His tone remained mild, but his steely gaze didn't waver. Ishihara looked like his was going to say something more but he turned away, gesturing for his companions to follow him. Toyoshigei watched him go before turning back to Jason.

'I am sorry that you were disturbed. He and his...friends come here to train from time to time. He is skilled but, I am sad to say, he lacks discipline.'

'I apologise, Sensei.' Jason said and Toyoshigei shook his head. 'You have nothing to apologise for. In fact, your restraint is a credit to you. You only defended yourself when he left you no choice.'

'Thank you, Sensei.' Jason said, putting on his jacket and bowing again. 'Thank you for your hospitality.'

'A moment, if you please.' Toyoshigei said. 'It's getting late and I was about to have some dinner. But, it is always a shame to eat alone. Would you join me?'

'I would be honoured.' Jason said and Toyoshigei smiled.

'Excellent. It has been too long since I had company.'

Jason accepted the bowl that Sensei offered him, helping himself to steamed rice as Sensei poured two china cups of sake, placing one in front of Jason. They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Sensei spoke 'May I ask what brings you to Japan?' He asked and Jason put down his chopsticks, taking a sip of his sake.

'It's always been somewhere that I've wanted to visit.' He said. 'I've studied Karate for most of my life.' 'And, is it everything that you expected?' Sensei asked.

'Yes. It's a wonderful, spiritual place and I can't imagine anywhere better.'

'But, you must be keen to return home?' Sensei asked and Jason looked down.

'...No.' He said and Sensei frowned.

'Why not?'

'It's complicated, Sensei. When I left, I...gave up something very important to me. Something that I can't take back. If I go back...I'll just be reminded of how things used to be. I can't deal with that. Not yet. Have you ever been part of something bigger than yourself, part of something that you know that nothing else will compare to it. And, when that's gone, what do you do then?'

Sensei was silent for a moment, looking Jason in the eye.

'You have carried a heavy burden for a long time, especially for one so young. And you are tired. There are spare rooms here, if you wish. We can talk further in the morning.'

'...thank you, Sensei.'


End file.
